secondorderfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Baron Cadfael Redbrook
"'Za przyzwoleniem Światłosci i Korony Gilneas baron herbu Czerwonego Potoku, lord wioski Emberstone i ziem jej przyległych. Ambasador Królestwa Gilneas na ziemiach Przymierza. Oficer Armii Wojska Gilneas, starszy oficer Frontu Wyzwolenia Gilneas." Informacje ogólne: *Imię: Cadfael, Berwyn; *Nazwisko: Redbrook; *Tytuł: Baron; lord wioski Emberstone; *Rasa: Człowiek, gilneańczyk; *Wiek: 40; *Status: Martwy (zamordowany przez nieznanego sprawcę) Wygląd: thumb|left|Dokładny portret CadfaelaPierwsza rzeczą, która rzuca się w oczy, gdy dostrzegamy barona Redbrook jest jego wzrost. Cadfael mierzy niemal dwa metry, co jak na człowieka jest dość pokaźną wysokością, a przy jego dumnej i wyniosłej postawie potrafi wzbudzić respekt. Ma on muskularną budowę ciała i wyćwiczony jest biegle we władaniu mieczem. Jego ubiór stanowiły do niedawna niemal wyłącznie eleganckie i dostojne stroje noszone przez arystokrację Gilneas, jednak przez wymogi aktualnej sytuacji coraz częściej można go spotkać noszącego skórzaną zbroję, przypięte do pasa sztylety i kuszę, przymocowaną do pleców. Zawsze powtarzano, że jest on przystojny i wyglądem wdał się w ojca, a bądź co bądź było to prawdą. Twarz Cadfaela pokrywa jasnobrązowy zarost, nie krótki, ani długi zarazem. Są to starannie przystrzyżona bokobrody i lekko poszarpane wąsy "dopełniające" kompozycję twarzy. Z czubka jego głowy opadają długie, jak na mężczyznę, włosy, które podobnie do zarostu mają jasnobrązowy kolor. Na jego lewym policzku można dostrzec dość wyraźnie niedawno powstałą bliznę, znajduje się ona tuż pod jednym z zielonych oczu; kolejnym znaczącym urazem jest nieprzyjemna blizna okrywająca jego plecy. Ci, którzy widzieli barona w jego wilczej formie nie chcą zdradzać szczegółów jego wyglądu. Możliwe, że pod jego namową. thumb|201px|Jeden ze szkiców obrazujących barona, nie bardzo zgodny z rzeczywistym wyglądem Charakter: Charakter barona jest cóż... Dość typowy, jak na charakter arystokraty. Niemal zawsze spogląda na ludzi z wyższością, by pokazać pozycję, jaką zajmuje, choć słuszniej byłoby powiedzieć zajmował, w społeczeństwie Gilneas. Do niedawna, jeśli nie pochodziło się ze szlacheckiego rodu i nie posiadało góry pieniędzy w banku miało się małe szanse, by w ogóle porozmawiać z baronem. A jeśli można było sobie przypisać te przymioty to i tak rozmowy z nim nie bywały miłe. Coś jednak ostatnio zmieniło się w baronie, jego podejście i nastawienie do innych ludzi nieco się "ociepliło". Nie wyzbył się on swej szlacheckiej dumy i chęci rządzenia, jednak stały się one dla niego znacznie mniej ważne. Historia: Urodzony w arystokratycznej od trzech pokoleń rodzinie. Jego ojcem był baron Berwyn Redbrook , władca wioski Emberstone, a matką mieszczanka pochodząca z królestwa Stormwind, która przybyła do Gilneas nosząc imię Ithela, choć najprawdopodobniej nie było to jej prawdziwe miano; nazwiska nigdy nie postanowiła zdradzić. Baron posiada także rodzeństwo, jednego brata, starszego niż on o imieniu Addaon oraz młodszą siostrę, którą zwano Rhosan. Jego brat i ojciec brali czynny udział w drugiej wojnie, czego Cadfael, ze względu na swój wiek nie robił. Uczęszczał on wtedy Akademii Wojskowej Gilneas, gdzie szkolony był na wydziale wywiadu do stanowiska szpiega; później udał się do Gilneańskiej Szkoły Oficerskiej gdzie kontynuował szkolenie. Podczas rebelii Północnej Bramy ród Redbrook wspierał w działaniach Dariusa Crowleya, czym naraził się królowi, jednak dzięki temu Cadfaelowi udało się zdobyć zaufanie lorda Crowleya. Po wojnie domowej i ucieczce z Gilneas baron przyłączył się do oddziału o nazwie Wilczy Szwadron, który współpracował z Frontem Wyzwolenia Gilneas. Brał udział w odbiciu wioski Pyrewood, a także chwilowym zajęciu Ambermill. Podczas jednego z ataku Opuszczonych na Pyrewood został porwany, w czasie jego zaginięcia Wilczy Szwadron został rozwiązany, a wioska Pyrewood oddana Opuszczonym. Sir Leonard Irving poprowadził ekspedycję mającą na celu uwolnienie porwanego, co udało mu się, a baron udał się do Stormwind, gdzie aktualnie przebywa. Obecnie baron jest ostatnim potwierdzonym członkiem rodu Redbrook i jednocześnie spadkobiercą wioski Emberstone. Plotki: *Ludzie mówią, że jego ojciec był w dobrych kontaktach z Królem Terenasem II, Cadfael miał podobno okazję poznać księcia Arthasa. wątpliwe *Powiada się, że baron Cadfael mając lat niespełna dwadzieścia jeden spłodził nieślubną córkę z jedną ze służek, jednak nikt nigdy tego nie potwierdził a wszelcy członkowie rodu Redbrook zaprzeczali jakoby coś takiego miało miejsce. ? *Jego rodzina została zabita i przemieniona w bezrozumnych nieumarłych. Znaleziono ich, gdy wraz z niewielkim oddziałem opuszczonych atakowali wioskę Pyrewood. potwierdzone Historia część rozszerzona (wasze postaci nie mogą tego wiedzieć, jeśli sam Cadfael im tego nie powiedział): thumb|left|288px|Portret ślubny Cadfaela.W wieku lat 16 Cadfael został wysłany do Akademii Wojskowej Gilneas, kiedy ją kończył miał niespełna 21 lat. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie przeżywał swą pierwszą "prawdziwą" miłość, którą na nieszczęście była jedna z biednych służek, z którą to małżeństwo nie mogło dojść do skutku. Pozostałością po tym epizodzie jest córka Cadfaela, której obecne losy nie są znane samemu baronowi. Jako młodszy syn nigdy nie nastawiał się na przejęcie ojcowskiego majątku, jednak Berwyn znając swoją historię przewidywał taką ewentualność, więc poza wyszkoleniem syna militarnie nauczył go także odpowiedniej mowy, należnej arystokracji. W tym samym czasie Cadfael rozpoczął nauki w Gilneańskiej Szkole Oficerskiej, którą zakończył trzy lata później. Rebelia Północnej Bramy zmieniła przebieg jego życia i szkolenia, jednak z woli samego ojca został przez króla Greymane'a ułaskawiony. Wszelkie związki Cadfaela z kobietami nie udawały się specjalnie, a sam przyszły baron częściej przebywał w otoczeniu mężczyzn. Kiedy jednak syn Berwyna skończył lat trzydzieści i nadal nie miał żony, z woli ojca poślubił kandydatkę, którą ten dla niego wybrał, a była to arystokratka zwana Viera Returner. Związek Cadfaela z tą kobietą, choć bezdzietny był bardzo udany, a para często pokazywała się razem na balach i przyjęciach. Ich wspólne działania pozwoliły im na stanie się bardzo wpływowymi ludźmi w królestwie, z czasem, zważywszy na starzenie się barona Berwyna, stali się oni najbardziej wpływowymi członkami rodu Redbrook. Cadfael próbował nawet namówić króla do uwolnienia lorda Crowleya, czego nie udało mu się osiągnąć aż do ataku Opuszczonych na królestwo. Wtedy właśnie, za namową brata Addaona dołączył do wojsk Gilneas. Szykowana w panice ucieczka nie pozwoliła mu na zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa swej rodzinie, która została zamordowana przez Opuszczonych, o czym sam Cadfael dowiedział się dopiero w Stormwind. c.d.n. Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postaci graczy Kategoria:Ród Redbrook